


水流/The Streams

by Notsam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Questioning, Suicide Attempt, scenes from Bible, slight depression symptoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsam/pseuds/Notsam
Summary: Mainly about Crowley. Now we are talking about his past, his Falling, his thoughts, and his attempt to ask for some holy water.克鲁利中心。关于他的堕落、过往与所思所想，以及他为何想要得到圣水。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	水流/The Streams

**Author's Note:**

> 含对于《创世纪》1-19章一些故事的引用（用梗），如伊甸园、诺亚方舟、索多玛的毁灭，等等。  
> 如果您喜欢，请告诉我吧。  
> Let me know if you like it. :-)

“何必如此呢？”

这只是一个问题，一个念头。通常而言它可以有很多变种，代表的含义也这么回事，比如——“我究竟该怎么做？”——或者——“为什么？”——还有——“你有什么权利这么做？”——以及——“我们是不是可以不这么做？”

它的存在轻飘飘的，像粒灰尘，来来去去都悄无声息、莫知其由，仿佛比意识的缝隙还要永恒。但是，这一粒——这最初的一粒——是被创造出来的，有确切的缘由和时期，尽管那时时间仍然黏稠混乱，像团浆糊。

宇宙的第二轮生命将要被覆灭的时候，世上第一个这样的念头就在一个天使的脑海里诞生了。

在挨着发着柔光的太阳的这颗小小行星上，这批造物原本繁衍得畅通无阻、蓬勃向荣，可惜走了点歪路——只是那么一点儿：要知道，在有生命的地方起点争端丝毫不稀奇，耐着性子等着风头过去就成了。但天堂从来没有过争端，于是这把神吓坏了，以为出了什么大的岔子，或者觉得这群造物罪大恶极，总而言之，下令毁灭这批造物。换句话说，烈火要降下去，造物要在充满焦味的苦痛中自我消灭。

工作总得有谁去做。被派遣的天使们一声不吭、毫无怨言，甚至含着一种温顺又麻木的微笑去降下陨灭的火。这星球太小，一些天使把火焰失手砸到了太阳上去——一点无伤大雅的工作失误不会有任何问题——后者立刻热烈地燃烧起来，庞大的太阳刹那间向四周喷涌起万丈高的金黄的热浪，于是，紧挨着它的这颗小行星在烈焰的冲袭下被即刻引燃了，被吞噬，萎缩成一团焦黑，上面延续了五千四百二十一代的生命一瞬间爆发出一阵濒死尖利的哀嚎，眨眼之间消失在了星际的一阵微风里。

那些小家伙还挺可爱的，这个天使有些可惜地想。他站在云端低头看着原本柔和暗淡的太阳，它现在燃烧的势头看起来无休无止，或许自此以后就会一直明亮地烤灼下去。边上那儿现在只剩下那些天使了。 ** **何必如此呢？**** ——他的头脑里突然出现了一种结尾上扬的语调，他还不知道这种东西此后将被称为“疑问”；然后，就像疯长的藤蔓，更多的摇摆的念头钻出来—— ** **为什么？**** ——他没有意识到新创造的东西总是危险的，他无法抑制地继续着—— ** **你有什么权利这么做？**** ——他闻到糊味—— ** **我们怎么做才是正确的？****

猛然间，烈火和硫磺灌上他的胸腔，吞没了他蓬勃待发的疑惑，一股尖锐干瘪的痛苦攥紧了他的喉咙，他干呕起来，腐死的气味窜上来，沸水在他周围翻滚爆裂。他以为自己掉进了太阳里，仍然在挣扎着试图飞离这些黏稠的东西，但铺天盖地的影子围了过来，俯视着他，簇拥着一个高大的身影上前来。这个身影凝视着悲惨扭动着的他，周围肃穆起来，好像一个庄严的仪式正在进行。

“克蠕戾。”那个声音开口了，仿佛是在给这个苦苦挣扎的天使命名。

他看见自己在硫磺池里甩出一条尾巴，巨硕而长，满布鳞片，油滑泛光。他终于辨认出这个声音——晨星[1]，最早堕落的起义者。

太阳的幻影不见了。他在地狱里。

人们拥挤在栅栏外，并不知道什么即将发生，只是在围观一架巨大方舟的建造。克鲁利站在人堆中间看着一个白色卷发的身影转身回来。等到他完全回到了人群里时，克鲁利从他身后闪了出来。

“你好啊，亚茨拉斐尔！”克鲁利咧嘴笑起来，声调有些失控地高，像是假装高兴而过了头，或者假装毫不在乎但露了馅，最终更像是二者的混合物。

“噢！噢，”亚茨拉斐尔被吓了一跳，转头几次才看见说话者，辨认出后者后显出有点僵硬的神情，“克蠕戾。”

这只是他们第二次见面，上一次是在伊甸东门：一个恶魔突然窜出来问“你的炎剑呢？”，这感觉说不上好；在那以前，这恶魔吐着信子和世上第一个女人说了会儿话，然后——一口果子滚进这女人的食管后，一切就都失控了，伊甸园就这么空了，他也从此注定要和所有女人永为仇敌。现在，这天使是被派来向诺亚传授建造方舟的知识的，什么都得亲力亲为，直到确保一切稳当好让大水降下去。

“我改名了，”恶魔晃了晃身体，显现出一种紧张而故作轻快的姿态，“现在我叫克鲁利。”

“喔，克鲁利。”天使有些心不在焉地点点头，仍然盯着诺亚把动物赶上方舟。

“……非得这么做吗？所有人？”他脱口而出，硫磺味漫上鼻腔，有些苦，但他总得习惯这个——他总会习惯的，“连孩子也要杀掉吗？”

“这是上帝的不可言说的计划。”亚茨拉斐尔轻轻说道。方舟将要合上了。

克鲁利慌慌张张地打断天使的余音，向前方伸出一根手指，仓皇地大叫起来：“啊，独角兽！它逃跑了……”他急促地四下张望一下，又回头瞪着眼紧盯着那只生物，但没人理会他，这尖锐的叫喊慢慢低垂下去，变成一声懊恼的咕哝，“……唉，太晚了。”

那片平坦而空荡地近乎野蛮的土地上，飘着柔顺鬃毛的独角兽轻快地变成一个远处的点，再也看不见了。雨水轻柔地飘了下来。人们开始喧哗，但是没有人觉得有什么危险，这只是一场平常的雨，构不成威胁。他们慢悠悠地回家去了。天使和恶魔仍然站在那里，诺亚抬头看了他们一眼，钉上最后一枚钉子。

不大不小的一场雨伤害不到任何东西。但如果它永远不会停下，这些温顺的水珠就显现出凶恶的本相了。雨下到第七天时，地面流淌着一层水，将将有人的小腿那么高，但是所有作物都被泡烂了根，土地里小动物的尸体被水面带上来，紧挨着人被泡皱的腿漂走。一个女人急急忙忙地追赶着自己跌进水里的鸡。人们也许没有新的东西吃了。水涨得越来越快，第二十天时，从凳子上摔下去的孩子立刻淹死了，但还有一些孩子被大人高举在头顶上，因而幸免于难。第二十五天，所有人都被洪水灌满了肺。亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利纹丝不动地在原地站着，在水下看着一切的发生，像两尊雕像。克鲁利这时意识到水和火带来毁灭时，造物的惨叫是不同的。第三十天，所有生物在水里漂浮，他们在水底向上看，阳光从头顶透下来，破碎成一些粗细各异的光柱。这些浮肿变形的生物残骸好像在空中慢慢地飞。又过了五天后，最高的山的顶也被淹没在水面下。所有东西都烂了，散成灰白的团块和碎片，轻轻带起旋涡。方舟只留下一个很远的深色的底部。

第四十天，雨水停了。

“雨弓[2]”在水面上竖起，从水底看去只是一些零零碎碎的彩色的光斑。

“很快就会结束的。”亚茨拉斐尔转头看向克鲁利，短促又温和地笑了笑，说道。他的声音被水流扭曲成一串气泡和颇有声调的咕噜声。

克鲁利没有动，仿佛彻底成为水底的一座火山或者顽石。刺鼻的硫磺气味裹挟着他，混在水流里冲撞着他的眼睛。他的双眼在浓烈刺激下变得酸涩，新的水流生出来，包裹了他的眼球。

他们花了一百来天才等到水彻底消下去。残留的水挂在他们身上，慢慢滴落，有一些被太阳蒸干了。一只鸽子衔着橄榄枝从他们中间穿过，七天后，这只白色的鸟又回来了，偶然地落在克鲁利肩上。他轻轻把它抱下来，抚摸着它柔顺的羽毛。鸟类的体温有些烫，他摸着它柔软的腹部时突然小幅度颤抖起来，就好像正在缓慢蒸发的水分带走了他自己的温暖，让他不自主地不停痉挛。他紧抓着这只小鸟，仿佛深水带给他的浮力感还未褪去，而他这个遇难的人出于求生下意识死抱着浮木。

“你这样闷着它，它会死掉的。”天使看着他一边着凉似的微微抖动，一边神经质地把鸽子紧紧揣在袖子里，有点忧虑地皱起眉头。

恶魔如同刚刚惊醒，慌张地伸出手来。鸽子已经不动了。

“晚了。”他的声音有些沉闷。

天使好像没有看见，或者也许恰好转过头去了。他只是看着诺亚把动物赶下方舟，说：“事情结束了。我要走了。”

克鲁利再次看见这天使是在索多玛城的外围小山坡上。火光照亮了他白色的袍子和翅膀，克鲁利靠近时他扭头冲他笑了。

亚茨拉斐尔是同一位同僚来这儿找罗得的。克鲁利想，天堂确实更喜欢他这样的天使——足够勤勉，什么也不过问，尽管有时做起事来有点不够灵活——所以亚茨拉斐尔总是被分配这样那样的任务到人间来。不过现在正飞来飞去天降正义的天使是尚达奉——克鲁利见过他一次，他门牙正中镶着块楔形铁（或许是银器）——别的天使做起这事来不如他干脆利落。

他们只是站在稍远处看着。更准确地说，是亚茨拉斐尔在看着，然后恶魔站在他旁边，看看索多玛看看他。

“可是，非得这么做吗？”克鲁利有些惊讶地冲天使瞪大眼睛，“就不能，我是说，教教他们，或者……”要他说，他顶喜欢这城里人们做的吃食和唱的歌，虽然二者都有些粗俗。他就是想不明白为什么非要一口气消灭掉一些东西，等着它们自己变好其实没那么难。索多玛的灼热和硫磺味顺着风扑向他们，那里闪动着冲天的火光，尖叫声破碎在狂风里。

亚茨拉斐尔原先被这里的人围困在罗得家中。但他当时没有什么慌乱的意思，现在也没有。他望了眼在卖力工作的尚达奉，终于转过头来看着恶魔。克鲁利为直视着那种来自天堂的目光而一瞬间瑟缩了。

天使露出一个笑容。那笑容温柔又甜蜜，但他的脸上呈现出不符合这个笑容的褶皱。他看起来像是个幼儿与老人的结合物。婴儿无忧无虑地咯咯笑，咿咿呀呀地咕哝着，“我——要乖乖的，要听话呀！”而同时老人那部分颤颤巍巍地说，“毕竟这可是工作。”

最后，老人和小孩都消失了，留下一个完全的亚茨拉斐尔本人。“这都是不可言说的安排。”他的笑绷成一个有点焦虑的微弧。

“不可言说。”克鲁利扁起了嘴。

忽然，天使像是被什么东西吸引了注意，奇异地蠕动了一下嘴唇。“唉，真美啊。”他轻轻说。克鲁利顺着他的目光看过去。一尊人形的盐柱立在山坡上，洁白无瑕，在夜色与火光的映照下散着幽光。一阵风吹来，它缓缓散开了。

天使的悲悯与欣赏美的能力并不冲突。克鲁利知道这谁也不能怪，天使得爱万物，但要均摊下来，什么东西都只能分到那么一丁点儿。近乎没有的一丁点儿。他想。

“先生，您这是抱着个什么东西呢？”市集上，一个赤着脚的孩子盯着他，走过来问道。

他一向不热衷工作，早在天堂便如此，后来到了地狱去也别指望让他性情大变。消极怠工才是他的天性——再加上一个爱问东问西，换句话说，想得太多。所以，伊甸园的事过后地狱就留他在人间自我放养。不过要他来说，地狱和天堂没有什么实质性的区别，某种程度来说地狱更像是有意和天堂对着干：天堂喜欢的他们统统厌恶，天堂憎恨的他们统统欢喜；但这股子单调呆板的性子就和堕落前的天使光环一样烙印在他们灵魂之中（假如他们有灵魂）。所以本质上来说两边其实别无二致——而且都只需要听话做事。像克鲁利这样问得太多的，在哪都容不下。因此，他事实上游荡在人间，像是个同时被两方都抛弃的丧气的东西。

不过，克鲁利本人并没那么丧气。他只是无所谓地享受着在人间晃荡的日子，偶尔吃吃喝喝，顺手作几个恶行聊当业绩，随意交几个转头就忘的人间朋友。所以，这几百年他过得浑浑噩噩，一度忘了自己仍然怀抱着一个小东西，只是一味机械地保持着那个姿势。

他这时低头看去，自己怀里兜着大洪水时的那只鸽子。它早就已经干瘪风蚀，成了破碎的骨架。他想起来的这一瞬间，鸽子的残骸也仿佛被唤醒，立刻化成齑粉，坍撒成一堆灰尘了。

那孩子见他不说话，以为他是个哑巴，于是无趣地走开了。

他仍然只是往前走，虽然还没想好到哪儿去。市集上人人都在谈论苏格拉底命运将如何，却还没人知道他刚刚死了。克鲁利方才离开那里。一杯毒芹造成的死相原本相当狼狈，但克鲁利稍微动了点手脚，于是，苏格拉底只是慢慢感觉自己从脚开始没有知觉，摸着冷了。

这不算乱施神迹，他想，反正苏格拉底准要去地狱的。

这么多年来他唯独和这个人最聊得来。他装成不同的样子在市集上晃，往往被苏格拉底拦下来发问。他乐得谈上一谈。这时他总是感到喉咙里窜上来前所未有的浓郁的硫磺气味，甚至怀疑苏格拉底也闻得见，但他第一次将之愉快地忽视了。可苏格拉底在某些方面仍然是个和天使们一样固执的人类，他对于“不可言说的注定”的坚信比之亚茨拉斐尔有过之而无不及——算了，这事上谁都一个样。人类对一些不大合群的同类总是戕害得相当积极，这一点和上下两方如出一辙。难怪这一批小东西到现在还没被销毁，他们闹得可比上一批凶得多呢。他有些失望地想。

去哪呢？我对哲学没兴趣了。我想去逗小精灵。他无边无际地想，步伐夸张地漫着步。对了，我该先去趟罗马，去喝两杯酒，挑点儿战火，然后到凯尔特人的岛上去。

虽然我不大乐意看见战争那姑娘。他撇了撇嘴。

喝足美酒离开罗马时，克鲁利难得地脚步轻快起来，抛下一个沙土纷飞的战场在身后，战争坐在中间欢快地笑着，红发在烈日下熠熠生辉。他试图去打量云彩的轨迹，感叹每日夕阳与朝霞的色彩纷呈，看看流水、树木、爬山虎和鹿。起初，他无时无刻不在产生新的愉快，所有东西都足够引起他的惊奇，他浪漫得像个诗人。可过了几百年，他就开始厌倦了——所有东西都失去了新奇感，来来回回，全是一个样。永远在缓慢变化的只有人类。

可人类又什么样呢？他前脚刚离开这个半岛风云涌动的皇室，下一个世纪北边的军队已经南下了。他原本只是想穿过慌乱的人群，却被一把拉住推到了一座倒塌的墙体后面。那姑娘喊叫着让他藏好，他趴在碎石上抓住她的脚踝想让她蹲下，可下一秒弓箭就射中了她。她歪扭地倒了下去，脚踢到了他的头。瘟疫本尊还没走远，人们对上帝的狂热信仰就如瘟疫般蔓延开来，他只得逃命般东躲西藏，以免自己来自地狱的肉体被欧洲大地上旺盛过头的圣洁灼烧溃烂。他自称难民，一家人热情地接纳了他，但第二天日出时他就被告发缴送。最后安稳下来时他突发奇想地观察起某个家族的繁衍——大概叫怀特，或者什么的——一代又一代，人人都有着不同的样貌和命运，有的过得幸福，有的早夭，有的因为穷困潦倒而惨死。他看得入神，像座永远不会动弹的石雕，偶然在某个后裔的心里播下一点小的地狱的种子，或者做点恶作剧。直到第两百三十一代时他发现人类的新奇不是无穷无尽的，他们开始轮回——与最初别无二致的绝对重演。一种迟来的失望笼罩了他。他转身走开了。

这时，他突然之间感到一种无聊，一种永恒的看不到尽头的令人倦怠的无聊，甚至比一座真正的石雕还要无聊，因为比起他而言，石雕至少能够在岁月中风蚀或者生疮。

他又想起洪水退去时那只闷死在他袖子里的鸽子，还有有些刻意地转过头去的权天使。鸽子抱在他怀里几百年，最后彻底化成灰尘。还有慢慢从脚到头变得冰冷的哲人，被虔诚的父亲献祭的儿子，花园正中的果树，跑下方舟的独角兽，停工的高塔，浸死在水里的万千孩子，轮回的家族，被钉住手脚的木匠后代，以及火光爆裂的夜色下被风吹垮的盐柱。

一切都会过去的，他想。

可是还有什么会再过来呢？

他突然之间意识到，也许这种无聊感并不是某时某刻产生的。或许他只是从未怀有过热情。

他最后花了也许几个世纪才走到了爱尔兰，具体多久他自己也没费心记住。其中还趁便搭了两趟海船。那儿的人们因为缺乏娱乐而不得不频繁地出门见面，或者跑去小酒馆。他刚到时人们纷纷围上来，但人们还没和他说上话，立刻就忘记了他，转头各做各的事。他白天缩在树上，或者有时到处转悠，赤脚在地上走，瞧瞧洗衣做饭，看看出海撒网和剖鱼，偶尔给一个好奇心过盛的孩子展示一下怎么在海面上用贝壳打出一个完美的水漂，顺便诱使他讲几个传说故事。这儿的故事比当年索多玛人的要好得多，他总是喜欢在傍晚去酒馆或者火堆附近游荡，听听永远都讲不完的神话。不过让他有点烦闷的是他总是没法听完一个关于深海巨人的故事，当人们讲起这类故事的时候他甚至进不去酒馆的门[3]。

他就是在这时发现亚茨拉斐尔的。那之后过了好几天他才意识到他们几乎是同时到的爱尔兰。

这位天使，总认为自己的服饰是得体又时髦的，可事实上他的时尚感覆灭得比罗马帝国还早——这不能完全怪他，人类对衣着的爱好变得那么快，而白色衣服又总是难找。不过，不管他穿着什么去，在海边的人群中其实总是相当突兀的——但令人惊奇的是，他几乎一到那儿就和当地人打成了一片，没有人对他过于“体面”的装束说什么，也没谁过问他的来历和目的，人人都爱这么一个爱笑又温和的外乡人。他就是有这样的魔力。到了傍晚，他们拉着他一起在海边转圈跳舞，爱玩乐的青年蹲在一边拨琴拍鼓，火把照亮了他们的圈子，他们一起用快活的爱尔兰语唱起海藻，月亮，和精灵，还有风。

这时候，克鲁利就在人群里发现了那个过于显眼的白色身影——他的总是在试图和他划清阵营的老朋友。他猜，亚茨拉斐尔十有八九只是来逃避工作，或者来尝点新鲜食物的。不过他没费心去打招呼。人们围成一圈唱唱跳跳的时候天色已经黑了，他坐在近岸的石头上朝那里看着。一些小小的水妖跳出来轻轻咬一下他裸露的手臂和腿，然后又嬉笑着钻进水里消失了。没有人注意到他，偶尔有一两个人看见了这个远离人群的落单的男人，打算向他走来，但刚迈出半步就立刻忘了这回事，转头重新加入了人群。他随着模糊的鼓点微微晃着上身，然后轻轻往后仰，最后轻柔地落下去，沉进海水里。海面激起一瞬间的比夜间浪潮还要微弱的落水声。夜晚的海有些凉，月光透了薄薄一层水面就照不进去了，浮游生物围着他打旋，小鱼关切地凑过来陪着他继续下沉，海豹人散着微光的脸飘过来，和他吻了一下，微笑着游进黑暗里。他模模糊糊地产生出一种飞翔的错觉，于是几千年来第一次展开了自己的翅膀。

他想起长达两百天的洪水——霉烂，巨舟，浸透的鸡毛，膨胀的肢体，破碎成几段的太阳光，永不休止的冲撞鼓膜的水波闷响。头顶上欢快又模糊的喧闹乐声渐渐稀疏下去。他继续沉下去，但闭上眼睛在水里睡着了。

等他第二天（也许是第二天）醒来时，他已经躺在了近岸的海底。奇形怪状的鱼聚在他身上，小口嗫咬着他的皮肤，当他动一下胳膊时它们风也似的逃散开去。他慢慢向上游去，尽管如此仍然感受到上升时颅腔的一点胀痛。亚茨拉斐尔这时正站在海边，浪花为这个天使退让出一个非自然的弧形。

“喔，亚茨拉斐尔！”他钻出水面，把天使吓了一跳，尽管他觉得也许自己比以往还要突出一些的眼球也是原因之一，“真巧啊，是不是？”

“克鲁利！”天使笑起来，语调爬了个坡最后愉快地滑了下去，“你在这儿干什么呢？难道说——”

亚茨拉斐尔收起笑容来，做了个奇怪的手势。

“不，不，”他说过，亚茨拉斐尔总是试图和他划清阵营，“只是来——呃，度假？”

天使的表情明显地放松下去，他弯下腰向克鲁利伸出一只手。恶魔一直保持着趴在岸边的姿势，大半身子泡在水里，像个痞气的人鱼。天使说：“上来吧，你要着凉了。”

亚茨拉斐尔是在人间待太久，糊涂了。他想。恶魔才不会着凉呢。

但他不知道的是，自己真的在发抖——自从看见天使后在水里就开始肌肉微微痉挛，也许牙齿还打了几回战。他抓住了天使的手，手心的水碰到天使时突然有点发烫。

他就是在这时完完全全地做好了那个终结这种无聊感的打算。

有的时候，一些完美又简易的计划并不能按理想实施。对于一个天使——一个花了几千年在不断澄清敌我的天使来说，杀一个恶魔理应比杀只鸽子要容易得多，甚至不用劳烦他亲自动手，只需要给这恶魔借点圣水。

“不，这绝不行。”可当克鲁利和这位天使一同站在1862年的圣詹姆斯公园里时，后者捏着这张纸片却立刻变了脸色，几乎是一种庄严的愤怒，好像有些东西回到了五千年前尚未毁于硫磺与火的罪城，而他站在屋外阻止男人们闯入。

随后，那种愤怒消退了，或者说隐藏下去了，一种深切的忧虑在天使的脸上浮了上来。“那会毁了你，克鲁利，”他深吸一口气，说，身体不安地转来转去，有失绅士的礼仪，“我不会给你自杀药的，别想了。”

恶魔看着这位天堂来客，一种幽闭的幻觉闪现了，他现在觉得自己躲在那间小屋里，所有男人在狂呼乱叫地砸门，惊愕、恐慌、愤怒与无尽困惑的混合物灌满了他的胸腔。为什么呢？他想，就连作为被抛弃者的最后退路，也仍然是被天堂夺去的？

他们的谈话很快以不欢而散收尾，写着“圣水”的纸片落在水池里立刻燃烧起来，鸭子们围了过来。克鲁利回到家里，开始喝酒，并且不再刻意保持时刻能够清醒的理智，只是一瓶一瓶地咽下去。他喝得越多，某种迟来了一万多年的愤愤不平就越发强烈，酒精终于让他想起独自蹲在小屋子里玩牌的上帝带给他的一切不公，这任性神明的戏谑态度毁坏了自己的两批造物以及正在毁坏现在这批造物，也毁坏了所有天堂、地狱以及克鲁利自己。“以罗欣——以罗欣！[4]”他扯着嗓子发出并不体面的专属于地狱的嘶吼，最后在幻觉中倒了下去。

镜子，沉默的镜子。当他睁开眼时一面镜子竖在他面前，无边无际地向四面八方延展。他直视着自己的倒影——他的影像在这面巨大的镜子底部，显得比以往还要渺小。

于是，千万年来，他第一次以这种角度注视自己的皮囊。

有些消瘦，但既不是干瘪的老态，也不是光彩的青春，而是介于两者之间的一种模样，既不够朽老，也没有生机。这种面容行走在人间，是最不可能被拿来与永生联想在一块的。

他，加百列，路西法，撒旦，亚茨拉斐尔以及一切造物，都是按着上帝的模样做出来的。他端详着自己的脸，突然想到。那么，所有人都该有上帝的影子——上帝有所有人的影子。

****——我是上帝的一部分。** **

他被这种念头鼓舞了。于是，第一次，他在清醒的时刻，以一种无爱也无恨的目光凝视着上帝——他自己的倒影。所有东西——创造的意义，他自身的意义，罪恶的定义，毁灭的原因——争先恐后拥挤上来，阻塞在他喉咙里。他要知道，他一定要知道，他——

那种势头突然熄灭了。他最后吐出喉咙里的那些东西，却只是一团空气。他突然意识到，问题的答案没那么重要，他对此失去兴趣了。

****“何必如此呢？”** **

最后只是一切的根源，一粒轻飘飘的灰尘撞击了这片沉默。但回响只是一阵更加震耳欲聋的沉默。

他于二战时醒来，风风火火地跑去教堂救一个和他吵过一架的天使，脚板和手肘都被教堂的地板烧出了无法愈合的伤口。回来时他仍然惦记着在那里看见的无人看管的圣水，于是立刻着手纠集几个人类。定下的抢劫教堂的计划一个比一个详尽完善，涉及的帮手也越来越多。胜利的终点缓步临近，只欠东风，他兴致勃勃地来回奔波，终于在致力自戕的这回事上找回了一丝热情。

最后，这天夜里他走出酒馆，拉开车门。

这就是事情的结束了。

出乎他意料地，亚茨拉斐尔坐在副驾，盯着他，斟酌了半晌，最后好像放弃了什么挣扎一般，终于递出一个保温杯。

“你就……别现在打开。”

千万年来，克鲁利第一次感到无措。他的舌头好像打起了结，他磕磕巴巴，那双黄色的蛇眼胡乱转动，不知道应该看什么地方，半晌，他终于在这个急切的当儿想出一点东西。

“我-我-我载你回去吧？”他噎住了，“就，随便哪都行，让我——让我载你一程？”

“不了，克鲁利，”天使只是又看了他一眼，“你太快了[5]。”

他以为天使只是无法承受他疯狂的车速，但后者什么都没再说，下车走了。他自己呆愣地端详着那个瓶子，布满温和无害的方格花纹，里面沉甸甸流淌着能让他彻底终结的东西。

结束了。他靠在车座上，把脸埋在手掌里，试图在脑海突如其来的空白之中抓住那恒久徘徊的喃喃低语，最后抬起头看见日光缓缓照亮街道，他最后想。

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> [1]晨星：指路西法。  
> [2]雨弓：Rain bow，即rainbow彩虹。另，下文鸽子：“（创8:12） 他又等了七天，放出鸽子去，鸽子就不再回来了。”  
> [3]当人们讲起这类故事的时候他甚至进不去酒馆的门：人们坚信爱尔兰的民间传说本身就具有魔力，当屋中吟唱英雄冒险的时候，魔鬼无法进入大门。  
> [4]以罗欣：Elohim，即神。  
> [5]你太快了：”You go too fast for me, Crowley.”


End file.
